


Drain

by edgeanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absinthe, Desperation, Face-Fucking, God of Absolute Hyperdeath, I blame everyone but myself, Kinky, Liquorice, M/M, Male Frisk, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Teasing, Tongue Fetish, Worship, black bodily fluids, black every-fucking-thing actually, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeanon/pseuds/edgeanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk gives Asriel a blowjob on his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drain

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dedicated to my gote writing bros. You know who you are!

Frisk moved his hands up Asriel’s thighs, pushing back the ends of his robes until his lower half was exposed for his scrutiny. He crawled closer, his mouth watering at the familiar heady musk, holding back the desire to taste him right away. Frisk had lots of wicked ideas, ways to make Asriel twist in wanton want. After all, it wasn’t every day that he was given free rein over his brother, so he planned to explore this opportunity to its fullest potential.

Frisk hovered just above his length, all 7 inches hard and standing against his furry navel in anticipation. “Eager, aren’t you?” He brushed warm air against the sensitive flesh as he spoke and Frisk had to quickly bolt down Asriel’s hips as he thrashed in his throne, obviously opposed to the teasing. Frisk waited for him to settle before resuming his defiant streak, lightly booping his cock head with his nose. 

“You know, when I said you could do whatever you like, this isn’t what I had in mind.” Asriel glared, blaring his headlights in the kneeled human’s direction. He watched Frisk in pure aggravation, seething as he bumped and nuzzled his hard on like an affectionate pet. He gave an impatient growl, retaliating by bucking into Frisk’s face, his weak attempts reeking so much of desperation that Frisk could only respond with a chuckle. 

“Now, now, Az, a promise is a promise.” Asriel didn’t know Frisk could sound so smug and it sent a shiver up his spine. “Now you have to live with the consequences.” 

Frisk was so full of it, sating in the knowledge that he was the one responsible for pushing Asriel into such a state of unrest. It sparked a newfound excitement within him, a fiendish smile tugging at his lips. He was finally starting to understand why Asriel enjoyed overpowering him on a regular basis. It felt nice to have that control over someone. It was exhilarating. 

Tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear, Frisk lowered his head and planted a kiss on his need. He lapped away the dark bead of precum crowning the head, pausing to savour the decadent flavour. It was sweet, but potent, a slightly minty aftertaste washing around in his mouth. It reminded him of that time many years ago where they jacked a random bottle from the royal cellar, sneaking sips under the sheets after lights out—

Absinthe. Asriel had made his fucking cum taste like liquorice lolly water. 

Frisk felt he should be more shocked, or at least be concerned for Asriel’s sanity, but when it came down to it, nothing fazed him anymore. It wasn’t the first time Asriel had used his magic to manipulate his body and its functions, and knowing him, it certainly won’t be the last.

‘Can’t be weirder than the time he tasted like skittles.’ Frisk thought as he drew out his licks, dragging the flat of his tongue against the length. The toned legs beneath him shifted and kicked in frustration, making Frisk scoff. That was a good reaction. Frisk was thinking how he could get used to this. In fact, he liked it so much that he decided to maintain the tortuous pace, just to see what other reactions he could squeeze out of Asriel.

A barely there groan slipped from Asriel’s maw, his pride silencing his voice as always. He was, however, generous enough to let out the odd sigh whenever Frisk did something exceptionally good with that damn mouth of his.

"Hmph, not bad at all." Asriel sounded please, taking in Frisk’s lewd expressions as he slathered his cock eagerly, spoiling his loin with much needed attention. 

First, Frisk merely concentrated on the head, popping it in and out of his lips like a pushpop. Once his jaw had gotten used to his large girth, he sank further down, encasing a good half of his cock, rubbing the taut skin with his tongue. Curious eyes flickered to Asriel’s face, Frisk looking more depraved than ever as he tilted his head to suck on a pulsing vein, the simple action pushing Asriel’s senses into overdrive. 

“Nngh...” Asriel fastened his eyes shut as the supple lips rolled over him again, tongue tip pressing into the leaky slit. Unable to tolerate any more insolence, Asriel removed his grip on his chair and moved them to Frisk’s head, his claws snaring his messy locks, yanking. 

Nothing was holding Asriel back from forcing Frisk all the way down his cock, except his pride. He didn’t want to give Frisk the satisfaction of knowing that he had driven him to the edge. So with much difficulty, Asriel pinned back the urge to fuck his throat raw... for now. But Frisk really wasn’t helping the situation by maintaining that agonisingly slow slide.

Knowing that he would be unable to sheath all his inches, Frisk pumped what he could not swallow with his hands, raking kempt nails along the lower half of his erection while sucking him off at the same time. 

Frisk could feel his own arousal threatening to burst out of his pants, the fit so snug that it bordered on pain. In a moment of weakness, he lost whatever little inhibitions he had left and began driving his hips forward, humping the prince’s leg, desperate to relieve some tension. His mouth quickened, massaging the cock with the insides of his cheeks, gratuitous amounts of saliva glistening down his chin but Frisk was too drunk on lust to care.

“Shit, F-Frisk...” Asriel jerked, his marked fur flushing a subtle pink as the sensations stacked upon one other at a frantic pace. By now, he had relinquished the last of his self-restraint, pounding into Frisk’s face freely, forcing his cock back into the narrow valley of his throat. Asriel bucked, bucked and bucked, ramming straight into that willing mouth, his neck wrenching to the side, his sweat matted fur clinging over his eyes as he raced towards his release. 

Asriel saw white as he came, his head lolling back, his muscles knotting like roots before he sagged into his seat. His breathing was erratic, thighs quivering, mind buzzing, his senses hypersensitive and tingling. He waited for his strength to sluggishly return to his form, opening his eyes just in time to see Frisk pull away from his crotch. He separated with a lewd slurp, ensuring he had milked Asriel completely dry before moving up to straddle him. 

Asriel watched closely as a ruffled looking Frisk expelled the thick black essence from his mouth onto his palms. Without breaking eye contact, Frisk gathered the glop again with his tongue, swallowing with a satisfied sighs. 

After witnessing such a moving display of WORSHIP, Asriel couldn’t resist rewarding his brother, yanking Frisk by the collar and pressing his snout firmly against his lips. His cunning tongue protruded, violating the interior of Frisk’s mouth and then extending further beyond, making Frisk’s jaw go slack and his eyes roll, the overpowering taste of liquorice defiling his senses. 

There was a quiet gag from Frisk as the monster prince retracted from his orifice as quickly as he had entered, Frisk’s throat burning as he coughed and hacked out the excess drool, stygian splattering onto his hands, dribbling onto Asriel’s white robes.  
“Argh, why do you always insist on choking me with your tongue?” 

Asriel gave a thoughtful hum at the complaint, swiping his thumb across Frisk’s chin to wipe the foreign spit away. Frisk looked like an absolute mess, covered in a mixture of his own sweat and Asriel’s release and drool. 

‘Black always suited him better anyways,’ he mused, clearly proud of his work.

Sitting up on his throne, Asriel swiftly shoved the human off his lap and onto the ground, planting a firm paw onto Frisk’s confined package. He exerted pressure, curling his appendage against the bulge, his trademark egocentric smile sprawled across his tattooed face. Frisk could only whimper, staring at him, dazed, like a deer in headlights. 

Ah yes, Asriel had missed that expression. He leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Frisk’s bang, pushing it back to reveal his forehead.

“If you want more, then you better start begging for it.”

Now the real consequences begin.


End file.
